The In-between
by amazed with life
Summary: Something terrible happens and everybody reacts.


_"Its not going to get me into NYU."_

_"Its for my reference letter to NYU."_

_"This is gonna get me into NYU."_

_"I got into NYU."_

I hate that school. NYU, uugghh. I wish it was never existed. That was all Eli ever talked about. Stupid NYU.

* * *

God I was so stupid, I wanted to get back with Clare, I did. But instead of going to Clare and saying, "I really miss you, my life sucks without you, I'm so sorry, I love you... forever and always." I walked up to her and said "Hey, I'm sorry bout the election, but I have some news, I got into NYU." I wouldn't have taken me back either.

* * *

It took all my power not to take him back, I knew it wouldn't have been a good idea, so I listened to my brain and not my heart this time, and told him the truth that we weren't a fairytale.

* * *

_"We're not a fairytale Eli."_

I'm gonna make her regret saying that. I thought this as I drove the carriage to Clare's house.

* * *

I don't want to go to prom, I just want to stay home feeling sorry for myself, I feel like eating a whole carton of ice cream right now, I just want to lay down and go to sleep and never wake up.

* * *

I was at Clare house and I knocked on the door and ran back to the carriage, I was gonna surprise Clare.

* * *

I was in the bathroom, I didn't feel like opening the door, I was going to but I decided against it.

* * *

I stood on the carriage for a full five minutes before I decided to go check on Clare, I went inside and saw her mom in the kitchen, she nodded her head up stairs and I went up to Clare's room but she wasn't in there, I checked her bathroom but I wish I hadn't of. I saw Clare in a puddle of her own blood. I screamed and dropped to the floor, I held her body and picked of the note next to her, it simply read "I loved him until I died." Mrs. Martin came into the room, probably to see what was wrong, she screamed and ran out to call and ambulance. I kept screaming and begging Clare to come back to me. "I love you! Do you hear me!? How could you do this?"

* * *

Alli was in math class when she heard, Mr. Armstrong informed everyone. She ran out of the room and into the hall, she slid down the lockers and screamed, she was crying and she couldn't breathe. Her whole was coming crashing down.

* * *

Darcy was on her way home from Africa when she heard, she had just got into a taxi, imagining all the stuff she could gossip about with her beloved little sister when she got home when she got the phone call. She dropped her phone and screamed, she started crying and the taxi driver pulled over and asked if she was okay, she didn't answer she just got out and ran. She didn't know what to do. Her little sister was gone.

* * *

Jake was in his garden when he heard, he was watering some tomatoes when Katie ran in, she hugged him tight, she was in tears, Jake asked what was wrong and she made him sit down before she told him, when she told him he dropped to his knees and started crying. He couldn't believe it. His little sister... gone. Just like that. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Jenna was in History class when she heard, Mr. Perino told everyone, she got up and ran out and heard a ear splitting scream, she followed it knowing it was Alli and found her on the floor in tears, she dropped to her knees and held the still screaming Alli in her arms, she comforted her while crying. She didn't know what to do. She had never lost her best friend before.

* * *

I don't know where I am. I'm somewhere stuck in the middle. I'm not in heaven or hell. But I'm also not part of this earth. I'm stuck in the In-between. This is where ghosts go when they aren't ready to move on yet. I was looking for someone. When I found him I smiled. Eli. It had been years since I ended it... now he was married and had kids. One of them was named Clare Dianne Goldsworthy. After me. I love how his wife is so understanding of that. She was completely okay with it. After seeing that Eli was okay, I left. I was ready to leave the In-between.

* * *

idk where the heck this came from... but... uh... PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


End file.
